callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as the "One-Four-One," is a multinational special operations force comprised of members of the American, Australian, British, and Canadian armed forces. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where their main objective is to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding a Russian invasion of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Moscow, Rio de Janeiro, a Russian gulag and submarine base on Kamchatka, the Georgian-Russian border, and Afghanistan. Notably, during Day 6 of the crisis of 2016,at least three Task Force 141 operators were killed by American forces led by General Shepherd, with all of Task Force 141 members believed to be on the run at the conclusion of the crisis. Composition Task Force 141's operators are drawn from the special operations forces of Canada, Australia, the United Kingdom, and the United States, although the vast majority of its operators appear to be either American or British. The specific units that contribute operators to Task Force 141 are unknown. However, it is likely that American operators are drawn from the various U.S. USSOCOM units, and Joseph Allen is known to have originated from the 75th Ranger Regiment. Likewise, British operators are known to come from the Special Air Service and likely the Special Boat Service as well. Operators from Canada and Australia are most likely drawn from Joint Task Force 2 and the Australian Special Air Service Regiment, respectively. During the events of Modern Warfare 2, the commanding officer of Task Force 141 appears to be Lieutenant General Shepherd, a U.S. Army officer who spearheads the Task Force's operations. Additionally, British officers of the Special Air Service such as Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley serve as leaders during field missions. After his liberation from a Russian gulag, Captain John Price of the Special Air Service also apparently serves as a field commander. Task Force 141 has at least eighty-five known members, leading to speculation that it is a company-sized formation. List of Known Members Prominent Members *Lieutenant General Shepherd (STATUS: KIA)- United States Army, Shadow Company, appears to act as the commanding officer of Task Force 141, and spearheads its operations during the crisis of 2016. Killed by Captain MacTavish in Afghanistan on Day 7. *Captain John Price (STATUS: MIA) - British Special Air Service, appears to act as a field commander after being rescued from a Russian gulag by Task Force 141. Designated sharpshooter, and orchestrator behind Shepherd's assassination. Believed to be still alive after the events of Day 7. Now a wanted criminal. *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish (STATUS: MIA) - British Special Air Service, appears to act as a field commander and designated sharpshooter. Believed to be still alive after the events of Day 7. Now a wanted criminal. *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley (STATUS: KIA) - British Special Air Service, technical specialist and field commander subordinate to Captain MacTavish. Condones torture as a method of interrogation. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson (STATUS: KIA) - Playable character who participates in a number of Task Force 141's most notable special operations. Killed by Shepherd and Shadow Company soldiers on the Georgian-Russian border on Day 6. *Private First Class Joseph Allen (STATUS: KIA)- U.S. 75th Ranger Regiment, a veteran of combat operations in Afghanistan, hand-picked by Shepherd to participate in a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalist cell led by Makarov. Killed by Makarov after his cover is blown in Zakhaev International Airport on Day 3. Supporting Members Indicates randomly-generated name in other levels.* Ethnicity might be random for the less significant characters. *Archer (STATUS: MIA) - British soldier, sniper team leader, seen in Loose Ends. *Driver (STATUS: KIA) - American/Australian Soldier, team wheelman, seen in Takedown and killed by Rojas' assistant at the start. *Meat (STATUS: KIA) - Canadian soldier, Portuguese interpreter, dies close to the beginning of Takedown. *Ozone (STATUS: KIA) - Canadian soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends.* *Robot (STATUS: UNKNOWN) - American sailor, Navy SEAL (may be Special Boat Service due to the British flag patch on him) seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday.* *Rook (STATUS: KIA) - Australian soldier, killed in The Enemy Of My Enemy whilst driving Soap and Price to safety *Royce (STATUS KIA) - Canadian soldier, temporarily takes charge of TF141 in the Favela, killed during the events of Takedown. *Scarecrow (STATUS: KIA) - American/British soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends. *Toad (STATUS: MIA) - American soldier, sniper and heavy weapons specialist, seen in Loose Ends. *Worm (STATUS: UNKNOWN) - American soldier; asks "Who's Soap?" in The Gulag, successfully extracted. Probably WIA after the explosion while rider the SPIE line.* *Zach (STATUS: UNKNOWN) - American sailor, Navy SEAL, seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Chemo (STATUS:KIA) - Canadian soldier, dies while attempting to escape with Soap, Ghost, Roach and Rocket in The Hornet's Nest* Other Members These members are randomly generated or do not do anything notable. (* Indicates rarely generated names. It is unknown if the rarity has any significance.) It is unknown if any of the deaths are canon. And it is also unknown if there are any other members and how many. *Aeon* - Seen in The Gulag. *Ahriman* - Seen in ''Contingency''.'' *Angel - Seen in ''TOEDWY and The Gulag. *Apex - Seen in TOEDWY. *Avatar - Seen in TOEDWY. *Bear* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Bearcat - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag, and Contingency. *Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. *Boomer - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, TOEDWY, The Gulag, and Contingency. *Boxer- Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. *Bull* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Canine - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and Contingency. *Cannibal* - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. *Cherub - Seen in The Gulag. *Chino - Seen in The Gulag. *Coffin - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and Loose Ends. *Cypher - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cyrus*- Seen in ''The Hornet's Nest'' *Cyclops - Seen in Contingency. *Diablo* - Seen in Contingency . *Doc - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and TOEDWY. *Druid - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Elder* - Seen in Contingency. *Exxon - Seen in TOEDWY. *Flux* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Gator - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Hannibal - Seen in Loose Ends and The Gulag *Hazard - Seen in TOEDWY. *Hercules* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Hitman - Seen in Loose Ends. *Jayhawk - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Jester - Seen in Loose Ends, Contingency, and The Gulag. *Justice - Seen in Loose Ends. *Kahuna* - Seen in ''The Gulag'' *Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. *Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. *Knight* - Seen in ''TOEDWY'' *Langley - Seen in TOEDWY. *Liquid* - Seen in The Gulag, and Contingency. *Lord* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Mamba - Seen in The Gulag, and Loose Ends. *Messiah* - Seen in Contingency. *Midnight - Seen in Contingency. *Monk* - Seen in ''The Gulag'' *Neon - Seen in The Gulag, and The Hornet's Nest. *Neptune - Seen in TOEDWY. *Nomad - Seen in TOEDWY. *November* - Seen in TOEDWY. *Ogre - Seen in TOEDWY. *Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Peasant - Seen in TOEDWY. *Pharaoh - Seen in The Gulag. *Phoenix* - Seen in ''TOEDWY''.'' *Pieces - Seen in ''The Hornet's Nest. *Poet - Seen in The Gulag. *Preacher - Seen in TOEDWY. *Prophet* - Seen in The Gulag. *Reaper* - Seen in The Gulag and in The Hornet's Nest *Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. *Roadie - Seen in The Gulag. *Rooster - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, TOEDWY, The Gulag, and Contingency. *Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. *Shadow - Seen in Contingency. *Sorrow* - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Sparrow - Seen in The Gulag and Loose Ends. *Spirit* - Seen in Contingency. *Spectre* - Seen in ''Loose Ends'', ''Contingency'' and ''The Gulag''. *Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and The Gulag. *Thumper- Seen in ''The Hornet's Nest'', ''The Gulag'' and [[Contingency |''Contingency ]] *Trojan - Seen in ''Contingency. *Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contingency and TOEDWY. *Undertone - Seen in The Gulag. *Undertaker* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Utah - Seen in The Gulag. *Whiskey - Seen in Contingency and The Hornet's Nest. *Whisper - Seen in Loose Ends. *Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest. *Zero - Seen in The Gulag. *Zeus* - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. Equipment * M4A1 * SCAR-H * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 * TAR-21 * M16A4 * Barrett .50 Cal * P90 * M1911 (used by John Price and MacTavish) * AA-12 * M240 * Thumper * Stinger * Javelin Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader or field commander of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. However, more evidence is that Ghost asks Captain Price for permission to go with Roach to find Makarov in his safe house, instead of MacTavish, which ultimately leads to Soap surviving. *As an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost, etc. *Whilst the British, Americans, and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white, much like modern Canadian soldiers. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of TF141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans, and Australians have a mix and match. *The fate of the surviving TF 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with Soap and Captain Price. They are most likely fugitives as well, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. Rook is the last seen member besides Soap and Price, who is quickly killed off. *The picture of Task Force 141 (see below) at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of "Mile High Club" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of symbols of the SAS and USSOCOM, though the background symbol more greatly resembles a spade and not a SOCOM spear. *TF141 likely has no "standard" gear because, as they are a special ops group, they would dress in gear specific to that particular mission, however, if they did, it would most likely be the Multicam pants and shirt because it is seen in the most environments compared to TF141's other uniforms. *Some of the names on the list above are codenames given to members of the Raptor team from Crysis. These names include Nomad, Jester, and Prophet. *The generated members of TF141 have the exact same AI as any other enemy or character in the game, the only difference being health and weapon choice. *As mentioned above they have the exact same AI therefore they frequently die and only basically provide a source of weapons and ammunition. *If looked at closely, the Rangers in the picture have the M4A1s that still have the old carrying handle and front RIS rail from Modern Warfare. *The picture below would be canon if it were not for the presence of Captain Price, seeing that Task Force 141 was at the firebase and is talked about by multiple Rangers. *In the reveal trailer, there is a member with Soap ready to interrogate and torture Rojas's assistant, however, he doesn't appear in the actual game and Ghost takes his place. *TF 141 is the only faction to face all the enemy factions, the Spetznaz, Militia, and OpFor, in multiplayer. *Task Force 141 apparently doesn't follow the Geneva Convention due to the torture methods used on Rojas and his assistant. *Choosing an LMG in multiplayer will make the player spawn with an Australian flag, While choosing an SMG or a Sniper Rifle or an Assault Rifle will make the player model will generate with a British or American flag. This is proven as the model skins can be easily seen in 3rd person gamemodes. *It is interesting to note there is no Canadian TF141 models in multiplayer despite models being in singleplayer. *Before the player acquires the Ghille suit, TF141 sniper models will always spawn with an American flag this can be seen in 3rd person gamemodes. *It's interesting to note that the picture on the bottom doesn't show some of the major characters of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. E.g. Nikoli and Shepard. , Ghost, Captain Price, Sgt. Foley, Captain John "Soap" MacTavish, unknown Ranger (possibly Pvt. James Ramirez), and Pvt. Hamed.]] Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Task Force 141